


You've Changed, Dream

by mushr00mie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Bloodvines - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cussing, Dreamon, Emotional Manipulation, Freeform, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isolation, Other, Panic Attacks, Prison, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tags May Change, Technoblade Owes Dream a Favour, Technoblade and Dream rivalry, Trauma, minor fluff, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushr00mie/pseuds/mushr00mie
Summary: Dream is finally stuck in the Prison. Yet his old allies and friends slowly come to visit him. But he's different. Different from the man who went to prison 2 weeks ago. He's powerful. He's cold. He's calculating. Something's wrong. But they don't know who, or what caused it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Implied dnf - Relationship
Comments: 43
Kudos: 385





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work! Hope you like it! Also- I'm making the Dream Team younger! George and Dream are 19 and Sapnap's 18. 
> 
> TW-
> 
> Panic Attack and Self-Harm. If you don't wanna read it, I've included a summary at the bottom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy decides to visit Dream, summoning to courage to see her duckling. But he seems to battle with something. Or someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm Mushr00mie and this is my first fic! I hope you like it :D
> 
> TW- There's a summary at the bottom!
> 
> Panic Attacks.

There was her little duckling. He paced around his cell across the sinking lava pool. He paced around anxiously, not seeming to hear the clicking of the numerous Redstone systems around him. 

Sam stood at one of the Redstone levers, his hands working away at an array of buttons and intricate wires. He would occasionally glance at Dream before looking back at his work. Puffy struggles the understand the Prison. It seems to have multiple systems working simultaneously, and yet, Sam controls it with the ease of controlling a lever. It calms Puffy's nerves to know that the Prison is secure, but just staring at Dream's figure sends chills down her spine. She hadn't seen him in years, yet only a few months after moving in, Dream spirals. It's unnerving to say the least.

Puffy stands on a platform, watching as the lava sinks to the floor; the only sound is the quiet popping of lava bubbles as it rose to the surface and Sam's hands typing onto some keyboard attached to the wall. 

Finally, Sam turned to Puffy, giving a swift nod. "You'll need to move with the platform as it moves towards the cell. Once it makes it there, it will retract." Puffy paused to glance at Dream before nodding, preparing herself to confront the man who'd she considered a friend. The platform slowly clicked towards the cell _(room?)_ , and a Netherite gate blocked Puffy from Dream. Or Dream from Puffy?

She stepped off the platform as it met the cell, and it started retracting as soon as her boots left the Redstone contraption. 

The blonde didn't look up, continually pacing. Puffy clenched her fist until her knuckles went white as the gate fell. The only feeling Puffy felt was anger, or at least the only strong feeling. It felt it was a burning flame that refused to be put out, no matter how many people she talked to about her feelings, or the number of times she would convince herself to forget him. Maybe this one confrontation would extinguish her anger.

And yet, Puffy couldn't bring herself to do anything. She couldn't do anything to her friend, her duckling, her Dream. Dream didn't look too rough, to Puffy's mild relief. He wore a bright orange prison jumpsuit with torn shoes. He still wore his mask, yet there was one long crack down the middle from Tommy's last visit. He had burn scars on his hands, although Puffy tried not to look at them. She didn't want to look at _him_ either.

"Why did you do it, Dream?" Puffy managed to spit out, the bitter words making her eyes water. At the sound of her voice, his face was ripped from the ground, and his mask met her gaze. 

"Puffy? No..No! A-anyone but you...please..no..." Dream whispered his hands curling against his ears. She backed up until the heat of the lava licked her coat. He dropped to his knees, his hands tight against his ears. He seemed jittery, scared of every single movement, whether it be her hands or her feet. She couldn't help but feel guilt stab at her stomach, but she quickly reminded herself of his atrocities. She was here to confront him, not to defend him. 

"You aren't supposed to be here...no.." Dream's nonsensical words turned into quiet mumblings as he resumed pacing, no longer worried about Puffy's presence. 

Puffy stepped forward, her eyebrows bent together. He'd only been here for two weeks, with the occasional visit. Yet he looked ten years older, with deep scars that ran down his hands like veins. "Dream..." Her hands softly clasped his shoulder. He glanced up at her before standing up, his hands curling around himself, like a shield. Like protection. It caused a shift in Puffy like the Redstone contraptions around her. 

"You're not supposed to be here, Puffy." Dream said, his voice like rock grinding on a rock. Puffy blinked, feeling the guilt _pop_ in her. All the hope she had held for him suddenly vanished; a magician’s trick. An illusion. He hadn't changed one bit. And that was what hurt the most.

"Why not? Dream, why not? What makes you think you can order me around?" Puffy snapped, no longer feeling any sympathy for him. He seemed surprised, but he quickly covered it up by turning his head away from the hybrid. Puffy sighed, her fist lowering slightly as she also turned away, unable to look at his porcelain mask. "What happened to you, Dream?" Her words were almost silent, but in the silence, they seemed to shake the floor with its volume. 

"Nothing happened, Puffy. I've always been this way." And there it was: The lie. Tommy had told Puffy about his deception, the way he'd spin lies like a thread to entangle you, leaving you trapped and confused. 

"No, No, stop. Don't even start! " Puffy turned to him, finally releasing the anger that'd been building in her since he blew up L'manberg. This was the final straw, the match that lit the flame that seemed to burn her up from the inside. He hadn't changed. She had just convinced herself that he did. "Don't try and lie, Dream, because I'm sick of it. I'm so fucking sick of what you try and say to-to convince me that you're not a horrible person!" She whipped her head around, her fists tightening up as he glowered at him. He retreated up against the wall, looking around in a slight panic. "I'm sick of your behavior, towards Tommy, towards me, towards Sapnap, TOWARDS GEORGE." _And there it was: his weak point._ Puffy bit the inside of her mouth as his shoulder gathered around his neck as if the words slowly registered in his brain.

He whipped his head around, hurt etched on every line on his thin frame. Oh, Puffy wished she could see under that stupid mask of his, be able to see even an ounce of sympathy or regret on his face. "You- you should go, Puffy." His voice was slightly shaky, and he brushed past her, coming close to the hot liquid surrounding them. He gathered his shoulders closer to himself, an attempt at protecting him from the hurtful words he knew would soon follow.

**"Tell me, was it worth it?"** Captain Puffy asked, following Dream as he walked frantically around the room. His face was bent towards the ground slightly, and his hands trembled. It didn't matter how many times she followed him; he never once looked at her. And that hurt more than any wound anyone could inflict on her. 

"Guard! GUARD!" Dream yelled, his back turned to Puffy. Puffy walked past the gate as it came up behind her. He turned his head towards his clock; his head craned slightly away from her furious glare. She was angry, a burning flame. She was tired of being shut up, shut out from everything, everyone. She wasn't going to let him get away again without a sentence to think about, without consequences to dwell on.

"You know, I really thought you could get better. But maybe I was...maybe I was too enthusiastic. Maybe you'll never change." Puffy spat out as she stepped onto the platform. It retracted, leaving Dream with only a wall of hot lava as his company. 

_ _ _ _

"How was he?" George asked quietly, his expression now concerned. Puffy sighed, setting down her mug on the wooden table. Sapnap scowled slightly, clenching his fists, the skin around it turning pale. He stood up suddenly, the chair being pushed far away. 

"It doesn't matter, George! He-He betrayed us and he-he..." Sapnap let his shoulders fall as tears collected at the corners of his bronze eyes. "He doesn't care about us. He...he hates us." And it stung to hear Sapnap say it. It was a silent agreement between George and Sapnap, too painful to bring up. Puffy walked swiftly towards Sapnap, pulling him in a tight hug. There they stayed, time stalling for just a moment. 

George stood up, catching Puffy's attention as she slowly pulled away. "How-how was he, Puffy?" Puffy could hear the hesitation in his voice as he glanced at Sapnap quickly. And she now wanted to hug both of them. But it wasn't the time. Not yet.

"Unstable. I mean...Dream acted...crazy." Puffy struggled to explain her thoughts, as they still swirled around in her head like a whirlpool. Her mind replayed the interaction a million times, like a broken record player. She had replayed every possible scenario, every explanation for his unexplainable actions. And yet she still couldn't find the closure she sought. 

"Crazy? Wha-what do you mean?" George asked, slightly hesitant to learn more. 

"He kept...mumbling. Talking to air. Kept repeating that I wasn't supposed to be there. I mean, he sounded...distant." The room was silent as Sapnap and George started to process the information that Puffy'd just shared. She sighed, taking off her hat as she pulled up a chair. She covered her face, closing her eyes as she too began to realize what just happened 30 minutes before.

"What do you mean 'distant'?" 

"I mean...it was like...he was behind a wall, only coming out when I physically touched him. " Puff's face changed as if she was struggling to understand the visit.

"I think I should visit him," George said quietly, his eyes hidden under the glasses he wore on his face. Sapnap wiped the remnants of his tears away, turning to look at George as if he'd just grown horns. George closed his eyes, preparing for the argument he knew would soon follow. 

"What?" Sapnap asked in pure disbelief. He brushed past Puffy, who seemed frozen in place. The two friends stared at each other, one whose eyes never left the floor and the other trying to hold back the anger that was bubbling to the surface. Puffy finally snapped out of her trance as she pulled on Sapnap's arm, whispering someone in his ear before he left, fuming. She pulled George down, sighing as he avoided her worried gaze.

"George...why do you want to visit him?" Puffy asked, holding his cold hands with motherly affection. He looked up, taking off his glasses and wiping away a couple of tears that made their way down his cheek.

"H-He's my friend. I can't...just...leave him out there. Alone." George's voice warbled as he bent his head down. He sobbed, pulling his hand away from her grip and covering his face. His sobs were of a man, conflicted with the choice to visit his friend, his enemy, his...what?

Puffy pulled him closer as she began to cry as well, her motherly persona breaking. "Why do I keep wanting to-to protect him, Puffy? I shouldn't...he's..." George trailed off. Puffy raised his chin slightly to meet her eyes, and he smiled. And it was so, so sad. Puffy shook her head, helping him up with strong arms. Puffy felt her anger towards Dream rise as she saw George, the strong warrior she met months ago, turn into a scared boy. She didn't realize how deep and powerful Dream's tendrils of lies and deceit spread, only now recognizing it in his closest friends. 

"Listen, don't listen to Sapnap. He's healing too, but...tell me when you're gonna visit him, okay?" She smiled at him, pulling him in a quick hug as she walked out of his repaired house, trying to look for Sapnap. 

And George was all alone. ~~Again~~.

* * *

Dream hated silence. And yet, it was the only thing that filled his room. It allowed him to be alone with his thoughts. That was the worst part. The silence after the storm; the calm after an argument. He liked to pace around the room; it gave him something to do. He'd often write messy scribblings that were sometimes words, sometimes drawings.

He'd curse at his friends or write about how much he missed them. He'd draw George's eyes, Sapnap's smile. He'd sketch Bad's laugh and Puffy's smirk. 

Of course, there were bad days; there had to be. Dream would just lie on his jacket, staring at the clock as the hours went by like days. Sometimes he'd burn it. Or burn himself. Sam wasn't as much of a presence as Dream would like, but he'd come every day at precisely 2:15 PM to deliver two raw potatoes. Sometimes they had salt on them; those were the exciting days. 

And there were those one days, those few hours of excitement when Sam would announce a visitor. Sometimes Bad would visit. Sometimes Tommy. But Dream couldn't predict Puffy would come and see him. He was having a bad day that day. The voices, the memories all came flooding back at the sound of her name. Guilt crawled up his throat, and tears flooded his eyes as he continually tried to turn away from her. She wasn't supposed to be there. **She wasn't.** Why was she there? **Why was she there??**

_"Tell me, was it worth it?" stop._ **"Tell me, was it worth it?"** _Tell me, was it worth it?" "Tell me, was it worth it?"_ **_STOP._ **

_"Tell me, was it worth it?"_ **_STOP! STOP. "_ ** _Tell me, was it worth it?" "_ _**Tell me, was it worth it?"** Tell me, was it worth it?" **STOP!**_

_Stop. stop. "Tell me, was it worth it?" stop._

_**"Tell me, was it worth it?" Stop.** "Tell me, was it worth it?" _ _Tell me, was it worth it?" **STOP!** STOP. "Tell me, was it worth it?" "Tell me, was it worth it?" _

_"Tell me, was it worth it?" "Tell me, was it worth it?"_ **_STOP._ ** _" **Tell me, was it worth it?" Stop.** "Tell me, was it worth it?" _ _STOP. "Tell me, was it worth it?"_

Dream cracked open his eyes. She was gone. He released a trembling breath, loosening the iron grip on his arm. He clenched his fist, his nails digging into his skin until he felt hot blood run out of his enclosed fist. He closed his eyes harder, tears managing to squeeze through the cracks in his eyelids. Dream sucked in a shaky breath, trying to inhale more air. But he couldn't. It was as if he were sinking slowly to the ocean; his chest felt heavy, and he couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't breathe. **He couldn't breathe!** _

_He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. **He couldn't breathe!** He couldn't breathe. **He couldn't breathe!**_

_He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe._

_He couldn't breathe! **He couldn't breathe!** He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! He couldn't breathe! _

**_He couldn't breathe! He_** _couldn't breathe!_ **_He couldn't breathe!_ ** _He couldn't breathe._

"Hey. Dream." The sound of Sam's voice broke through the wall that had formed around his brain. He looked up, picturing the engineer's slight scowl. Somehow, it helped. "...You....good?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of whether to aid the prisoner or let him be. The prisoner stood still for a moment, their hands still bloody. And something in him changed.

"...No. I'm not." Sam stood still, trying to process the words he just heard. Was this a trick? Another plan? Maybe Dream was trying to manipulate him again. This was just another- "I don't want them to visit me anymore." Sam blinked. _What?_

"...What?" Dream could hear the disbelief in his voice, one that asked and begged for some explanation. 

"I don't want them to visit me, Guard. George, Sapnap, Puffy...I don't want Bad to visit me either." Sam cocked his head to the side, trying to see what Dream was planning. He was so happy to see Bad. And George and Sapnap were his closest friends; why wouldn't he want them to see him? "And don't visit me, either. Just dispense the food." The prisoner- Dream's voice was quiet. So quiet. And it was shaky. Yet it held so much power that Sam felt himself shake. He leaned closer to the screen, where he spotted Dream curled in a ball against the wall.

"I don't...I don't understand." Dream scoffed slightly, anger seething under his seemingly calm outside.

"I said, I don't want **ANYONE** TO COME AND **FUCKING** VISIT ME!" He screamed, his throat sounding raw and full of pure emotion. He stood up suddenly, turning to one of the walls and punching it with a snap. There was the sound of a small crack, and his knuckles were split and bleeding. Sam backed, slightly horrified. But Dream merely slid down the wall again, sobbing silently, his head bent towards the ground. "You understand?" Sam gulped, remembering to put on his cold facade. 

"I...I understand." 

" **Good.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Hopefully, I'll update every 1-2 weeks? 
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Puffy visits Dream, but he's different from the Dream that Tommy visited. He seems to be battling with his own mind, only awakening when Puffy touches him. She tells him exactly how she feels and how he messed up, with Dream staring at her in shock. She then tells George and Sapnap about her encounter, who have mixed feelings regarding the blonde. Sapnap wants nothing to do with him, but George believes he can get better. They get into an agreement, with Puffy comforting them both.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dream is in the prison. And he's not doing well. Puffy's visit caused him to spiral, with Sam being the only one to "comfort" him. But Dream doesn't want anyone to visit him. He doesn't want to see them.


	2. Incompetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap walks away from his discussion with George and Puffy, unable to understand George's feelings. However, he starts to deal with his own conflicting feelings about his best friend. Or ex-best friend.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> George decides to visit Dream, to confront him, to hit him, or to kiss him, George doesn't know. But the visit doesn't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So you know how I said I would update every 1-2 weeks? I lied. Immediately after writing Chapter 1, I just jumped right into this one. I'm pretty sure Chapter 3 will take longer(...but with how quick I whipped this one out, I don't really know) ALSO- Thank you for the Kudos!! It gives me so much motivation so thank you all so much!
> 
> TW-
> 
> Mild Gaslighting. I will include a summary, as always, at the bottom!

Sapnap sped out of George's house, ignoring the flaring pain that kept beating in his chest. He was fine. He was fine! **He was fine.**

Sapnap walked up and down grassy hills, past the Prime Path, and found himself at the Community House. Or the remains of it. Ranboo and Puffy had attempted to rebuild it, but there was still a gaping hole in the ceiling, and there were missing trapdoors and small details here and there. ~~Sapnap tried not to remember him.~~ He walked through the community house and made his way past some bamboo, where a small hill overlooked the brick building. He'd never told anyone this, but this was his favorite spot. It was where he, Clay, and George had first overlooked the world. The SMP. There was a small sign there, covered in thick vines and wet moss. Sapnap ripped it off, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 'Sapnap's Spot' and as he looked closer, he spotted a small smiley face drawn with a green pencil.

~~_**Fuck. It hurt.**_~~ He was fine.

He yanked the sign off of the tree, sinking to his knees as teardrops made their way onto the oak sign. _Why? Why would Clay get rid of something so important in their friendship? Why did Cla-Dream have Beckerson? Why did Dream think he could manipulate Sapnap like a chess piece?_ He let his arms drop to his sides as he sunk further down, bending his head. The aching feeling only grew and grew the longer Sapnap stayed in his spot. But he couldn't move. His body planted in his position; Sapnap cried. It was something he didn't do very often, only in the presence of Dream and George on occasion. It almost felt good to cry, to let it all out. But Sapnap felt like he was admitting something. That he was admitting he truly **did** miss Dream, even after all that Dream's done. Sapnap eventually dropped to the floor entirely, from exhaustion, or his crying, he didn't know. 

He almost stayed there the entire day when he heard something behind him. He quickly wiped his face and turned to spot his fiancé, Karl. He bent his head slightly to the side, looking concerned. 

"Sapnap? A-are you okay?" Sapnap wanted so badly to scream 'No' and to sob out his feelings, to have someone, **anyone** , help him fix the giant ball of emotions that had made their way in his chest. He couldn't do it alone. He needed George. He needed Karl. ~~He needed Dream.~~

**_~~I want to go to bed. I want Karl. I want Quakity.~~_** He was fine.

"Y-yeah," Sapnap cleared his throat, smiling wide as he turned around, "I'm fine, Karl. Don't worry. Just clearing some land." He gestured to the oak trees around them, summoning his Netherite ax in one hand. Karl bit his lip slightly, looking up from under his brunette bangs. Sapnap knew Karl wasn't dumb. He probably knew the situation, Sapnap knew this. But Sapnap also knew that Karl didn't cross people's boundaries, which meant Karl wouldn't stay. ~~But Sapnap wanted him to stay. So. Fucking. Bad.~~

"You sure?" He asked again, walking further up the hill, looking even more concerned now. "It's almost nighttime." Sapnap didn't even realize that time had passed. _Shit._

"Yeah." Sapnap nodded, waving his hand dismissively. _Please stay, Karl. Please, I need you so bad. Please stay. Please._ Karl blinked, eyeing Sapnap one more time before walking down the hill. He let out a long breath, standing up as he dropped the sign he'd been clutching. Sapnap sighed, although it came out sounding like a wet cough. He stood up shakily, dusting off the dirt that had stained his pants. He took a long breath in, walking down the hill, his sign long forgotten. He was fine. Fine. **Right?**

**He was** fine.

* * *

George looked at the towering prison, its obsidian walls, and height that matched the clouds didn't help the pit that had grown larger and larger in his stomach. It was the largest building on the SMP, which didn't help calm George's frantic nerves. He had talked with Tommy for a while after his visit to the prison a week ago. He'd continually complained about the never-ending contracts and gateways that he'd had to pass.

(" _And then, I had to sign another contract! It took so long, and Sam was so boring. Not much a talker that one is." Tommy grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. George was still wary of the child after he'd burned down George's house, but he had forgiven him after Puffy had reminded George that he was still a kid._

" _But..how was Dream?" George was slightly hesitant to ask this; he knew of Tommy's feelings towards Dream, and he certainly didn't want to stir them. Tommy sighed, scowling._

_"Same as always. Kept saying that he was 'sorry' ." Tommy scoffed, rolling his eyes, "That green bastard can rot in prison for all I care..." Tommy trailed off, not seeming to notice George's clenched fists._ **_Sorry, huh? Now you're sorry._ ** _George sped past Tommy, who looked slightly confused before walking the other direction.)_

"I'm sorry George, but Dream says 'No visitors', He was very adamant about it. Every time I try to convince him, he..." Sam didn't finish his sentence, leaving the rest up to George.

"...What? You got to be joking." George asked, exasperated. He was clearly frustrated, seeing no point as to why Sam had to listen to Dream.

"I, unfortunately, am not." Sam deadpanned. George didn't try to hide his obvious shock or anger that quickly bubbled to the surface. _What the hell? How much power does Dream hold?_

"Well...why do you have to listen to him? You're the warden." George said pointedly, his finger pointed accusingly towards Sam's chest. Sam blinked before raising his hands in defeat. 

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Sam sighed, walking towards the Nether Portal, getting out his keycard and Trident. The check-ins took longer than George expected, and by the end of it, he could understand Tommy's frustration, even if George was a bit more patient.

However, George would admit that the prison was something to be admired. There were so many systems in place to make sure the prisoner stayed secure, although the contracts were a bit worrying. Sam stayed extremely professional the entire time, but George could see how Tommy would dislike his attitude. Tommy liked when people talked back to him, or when people would involve themselves in his antics. Sam rarely responded to the multiple questions that George threw at him, only occasionally answering just to shut George down. 

Finally, he was at the platform. The lava slowly fell, revealing a masked Dream. It was unnerving to see Dream's mask smiling creepily at George when the prison already felt haunted.

Sam went through the safety procedures, and before George could blink, he was at the gate, and the lava blocked his only escape. Dream looked sickly. His skin looked pale and thin, and he was sweating, despite it being freezing in his cell. His hands were shaking slightly, and his limbs were thin and weak. He looked so, so different. But Dream acted nothing like what Puffy described. He stood there, looking amused, even though George couldn't see his face. It ruffled George's feathers, to see him, proud to be there. To be trapped. _What are you so proud_ _of_? He leaned against the wall casually, sighing once George walked inside the cell. He tilted his head slightly as if George were some toy or puzzle that Dream couldn't wait to figure out.

"Hmm. I thought I told Sam, 'No visitors'. That's...interesting." George blinked, trying not to throttle Dream right then and there. He held such an air of confidence, his entire aura radiating power that George didn't see him hold; it made George see red.

"...Dream, what the **hell** is wrong with you?" Dream shrugged, not showing care in the world. His body language was lackluster as if this conversation was much more boring than Dream had wished for. As if George were boring him. 

"What do you mean 'wrong'? There's nothing wrong with me." Dream sighed, and George could imagine the blonde rolling his eyes in annoyance."You know who's **actually** wrong?"

". . . Who?" George asked after a pause, sweating. Dream laughed, although it held no humor.

"The SMP." _No, no, no. This cannot be_ Dream...right? George refused to believe the person in front of him was his ~~best friend~~ ex-best friend. This was something different entirely, one whose being crawled with malice.

"I...Dream, you threatened to kill Tubbo. A 16-year-old child. Don't you see anything wrong with that?" George asked in exasperation. Dream turned to him, his "friendly" persona dropping for just a moment.

" **He was getting in my way."** Dream smiled as he made his way towards his clock, tossing up in the air. "Besides, why does it matter to you?" Dream turned his head, walking briskly towards George. "You won't get in my way, **right**?" He spat with venom. George almost jumped the ferocity of Dream's words and the unspoken aggression underneath them. Sure, Dream could be competitive, possibly mean. And recently, he was downright awful. But this was new. Something evil crawled under his eyes; it sent a chill down George's spine.

George froze in his place, feeling sweat collect on his forehead. He retreated to the wall, but Dream merely followed him, his mask getting close to George's face. 

_(Moonlight reflected on the calm waters of the Community House, and Mobs walked by, limping around aimlessly, waiting for unarmed humans to walk in sight. Dream, the ever boisterous one, sat under cover of a nearby oak tree, his porcelain mask placed firmly on his face._ _Sapnap had gone to Quakity's house, and George didn't even want to know what they were doing. He found himself looking for Dream and wandered upon him in the dead of night. That was when Dream liked to relax when the sound of explosions ceased, and the smell of gunpowder was replaced with cool air. It seemed to be the only peaceful time in the SMP, which was probably why George liked to hang around Dream around that time._

_George had stumbled up the hill, seeing Dream jump in surprise, reaching for the mask before relaxing once he saw it was George._ _"Oh, it's just you." Dream smiled, relief on his face. At first, George had to get used to Dream's face. It was sort of a surprise when Dream had dropped the mask, revealing his freckles and ~~yellow~~ emerald eyes. It wasn't like Dream's face was hard to look at; he had some scars here and there, some that carved into his skin and others so faint, you could only see it in broad daylight, but that didn't matter. It didn't seem to matter to Sapnap or Bad either, but George remembered Bad's shocked squawk at the scars littered across his face. But George's favorite time to admire Dream's face was at night. At night, moonlight would reflect on his eyes, and it was the most beautiful thing George'd seen. _

_George smiled back, nodding. "Just me. Can I-" George gestured to the empty spot by Dream, who nodded._

_Dream stared at the moon, his body was relaxed, and George was secretly glad that Dream didn't have anything covered his features. The wind was slightly breezy, but not enough that George was shivering. But he found himself leaning on Dream's shoulder, who was always warm._ _"Today was...crazy. I can't believe I lost the manhunt." Dream pouted, although George knew he wasn't too upset. George chuckled at the memory, remembering the moment that Bad got him down to one heart and how Dream had shrieked out his HP like a scared chicken._

_"I can't believe you're so bad at Manhunt," George teased, enjoying the brief look of mock offense that made its way onto Dream's face._

_"Okay, I'm not the one who needs to be rescued like, every day," Dream chuckled._

_"Okay, well, I'm not the one who got beat by Technoblade." The blonde was silent, and Dream exhaled, raising his hands in defeat._

_"Oof, low blow." George didn't mean to laugh, but Dream started to laugh, his kettle laugh that George liked a lot. George liked Dream. The way he'd laugh at the smallest things, his eyes, his ~~muscles~~ personality. Dream turned his head towards George, and ~~his heart skipped a little~~ George smiled, turning his head away. "You're an idiot." Dream continued to laugh until it settled, and the SMP was quiet again. Dream searched George up and down and George gulped nervously, trying to hide the ~~blush~~ embarrassment that kissed his cheeks. _

_George wanted to-)_

- **Run**. Dream stepped back, seemingly enjoying George's obvious discomfort. "Now. How's Sapnap n' Bad been?" ~~Dream~~ The Prisoner asked, ever so casually. George blinked, pushing down whatever... the feeling was in his stomach. The feeling was soon replaced by a mixture of shock and a wave of deep anger that had started boiling ever so slightly.

"What?" The blonde rolled his eyes, bending down slightly like a parent to a child. George's body screamed at him to do something, anything to it. But he remained frozen, angry tears sprung to his eyes.

"How is Sapnap and Bad?" The Prisoner asked, enunciating every single word. George blinked hard, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Answer me." He ordered, his voice as cold as the winter wind, freezing George in his place yet again, even when George so desperately wanted to move. 

"Y-You don't get to-to just ask that! I'm not your c-chess piece anymore!" George stammered, his hands balling into fists. The young man seemed slightly shocked, but relaxed, sighing in disappointment. 

"George," The Prisoner chuckled, patting George on the head, "Why would I ever need someone as **incompetent** as yourself?" He asked sharply, tilting his head. George blinked, feeling a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. He backed up, gathering his hands together as a form of protection. _He hated this. He hated this form of Dream. He wasn't always like this. No way._

"G-guard. Guard!" George called, trying to ignore the hot spot where the blonde's gaze burned into his back. "Guard?" George called again, pacing back and forth between the two obsidian walls. He felt like a bug trapped in a shoebox. _It was too bright, way too bright. And something was loud in his ears. Blood?_ George didn't know. _He needed to get out, out, out!_ His thoughts seemed to grow louder and louder in his ears, like an echo that reverberated in a cave, over, and over. George slammed his eyes closed, waiting for the familiar ' _click'_ of the Redstone. George waited, and waited. There was a part of him that feared he was stuck with...it. Finally, he heard a click and George let out a long sigh of relief. He walked past the Gate as it retracted back in place, yet he couldn’t escape its eyes, as they seemed to track George wherever he went. George decided to close his eyes. After all, if he couldn't see it, it wasn't there.

“You can step onto the platform.” George opened his eyes, stepping onto the platform as it got further, and further from The Prisoner. Somehow the further George got from it, the easier he could breathe.

“This was fun, Georgie.” It called, and George could practically hear its cocky smile, although he was certain it was no longer as charming as it used to be. George walked away, feeling his face get hot, no longer from embarrassment, but with pure rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it! <3
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Sapnap storms out of the house, trying to hide his tears. He decides to go to his favorite spot: a hill that Dream, George, and Sapnap stood when they first started the SMP. Karl discovers Sapnap's distressed state, but Sapnap insists he's okay...he is okay...right? George decides to visit Dream, but Sam starts acting suspiciously; he kept going on about how Dream doesn't want visitors. George pressures Sam into letting him see Dream anyway. Dream is much different; he's bolder and colder. The blonde getting too close to George sparks a flashback to the good ol' days. And George and Dream argue until Dream calls George useless, which makes him leave. And he's pissed.


	3. The Prisoner's Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prisoner wants someone to toy with. George was too easy. Good thing he's always guarded by someone.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Puffy searches the SMP for Sapnap but finds safety in Jackmanifold's old house. She looks back to a conversation with Niki.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dream has a talk with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! <3 I really appreciate all of the lovely compliments, it seriously makes my day! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> TW- Panic Attack
> 
> I've included a summary at the bottom, but the panic attack section starts at, "Sam rubbed his red eyes," and ends at "Puffy had searched the entire SMP"

He smiled, tossing the clock in the air and snatching it. He frowned suddenly, no longer feeling satisfied. _No, no, George was too easy._ It had been an entire day since George had last come, and he was feeling bored. He needed someone who wasn't as easy to upset. He peered up at the hidden camera, smiling suddenly as he tossed the clock into the lava. It sizzled, the clock sinking towards the bottom of the pool before it disappeared. 

The Prisoner leaned against the obsidian wall, his arms crossed as the Netherite gate came up. The lava dissolved, and Sam came into view, a new clock in one hand, his trident in his other. He tossed the clock to the Prisoner, who grabbed it mid-air, grinning at Sam wildly. Sam started to step onto the platform, his right foot coming down on the stone bricks.

“You know, for someone who ‘cares’ for Tommy, you weren't there for him in Exile,” He said casually, gazing down at his clock. Sam froze in his place, turning around, confused.

“What?” Sam asked breathlessly. The blonde looked up with mock surprise.

“Oh? You don't know? Tommy invited you to his party...didn't you get it?” He asked although Sam could sense Dream was acting. Yet there was an aura of truth hidden behind his words. And that was what Sam was afraid of.

“I...I didn't get it.” stammered Sam; The Prisoner smiled, eyeing the sweat that had started to form on his forehead.

“Oh really? Hmm, I remember Ghostbur saying he gave it to you. Don't you remember?”

“I-I don't...I don't remember. No, no, Ghostbur never gave it to me. And you-”

“So you need an invitation to visit an exiled, 16-year-old boy?” The Prisoner leaned forward, his elbows resting on the blocks.

“I-I-” Sam stammered, looking around nervously. 

“You act like you're **so** different from me. In reality, you're **exactly** like me.” The Prisoner pointed accusingly towards his chest, before getting up and leaning against the wall, tossing the clock up and down. Up and down. Compared to the blistering storm that was Sam, the Prisoner was as calm as a mountainous lake. 

“What? N-no, no! You manipulated Tommy. You threatened to kill Tubbo!” Sam walked off the platform, walking towards the Prisoner, his hands tightening around his weapon. His emotionless voice was gone, replaced by barely controlled rage. The Prisoner relished in his anguish, tilting his head, studying the warden.

“Hm, let's see. 1. Befriending a 16-year-old boy, 2. Wanting to hurt the boy, 3. Wanting to kill the boy, 4.-” Dream listed, occasionally looking over to Sam to glare daggers that stabbed right into Sam's heart.

“I- what?! No! I don't want to **hurt** Tommy! Or Tubbo! You're wrong.” His hands trembled, his hand tightening around the weapon in his hand. 

“I know about the **voices**. **The egg.** ” Sam's face drained off any color; The Prisoner seemed to soak in his shock, grinning. 

“How did you-” Sam blanched, retreating, his weapon lowering. 

“‘ **Kill the boy. Sacrifice him to the egg. You must kill him, Sam, Tommy is too powerful** ,’” He laughed, twirling the clock around his fingers, “Sound...familiar? Don't act like you don’t recognize it.” Sam's breath was slightly uneven as he stared at the Prisoner, his eyes full of fear.

“N-No. How did you- I-I don't understand,” breathed Sam, his face full of disbelief. 

“Don't you have your job to do?” The Prisoner walked away, calmly playing with the clock as Sam stayed motionless in his place. Suddenly, as if moved by an invisible force, Sam walked onto the platform, leaving the Prisoner as he returned to his job. 

Sam rubbed his red eyes, hearing the voice as it grew louder and louder in his ears. " **Yob eht llik. Mih ecififcas tsum uoy, narF evas ot tnaw uoy fi.** "

Sam shook his head, trying to shake the tight grip that egg had on his brain. 

_Kill_ **_Save Fran_ ** _Murder_ _Sacrifice_ **_He is too Powerful You'll be Free_ ** _Sacrifice_ _He is too Powerful_ _Kill Save Fran_

 _Kill_ _He is too Powerful_ **_Sacrifice_ ** _Kill_ _Murder_ **_You'll be Free_ ** _Sacrifice_ _He is too Powerful_ _Kill Save Fran_ _Kill_ _He is too Powerful_

**_Sacrifice_ ** _Kill_ _Murder_ **_Murder_ ** _Kill_ _You'll be Free_ **_Sacrifice_ ** _Kill_ **_Murder_ ** _Kill_ _You'll be Free_ **_Sacrifice_ ** _Kill_

 _Kill_ **_Save Fran_ ** _Murder_ _Sacrifice_ **_He is too Powerful You'll be Free_ ** _Sacrifice_ _He is too Powerful_ _Kill_ **_Save Fran_ ** _Murder_ _Sacrifice_ **_He is too Powerful_ **

_Kill_ _He is too Powerful_ **_Sacrifice_ ** _Kill_ _Murder **Murder** Kill You'll be Free **Sacrifice** Kill _

* * *

Puffy had searched the entire SMP the whole day, yet Sapnap was nowhere in sight. A day had passed since Sapnap left, and it was night time now. She found her way towards an old building that smelt of thick dust and gunpowder. The air was full of particles; some of them Puffy could recognize, although it was mostly unfamiliar. 

Puffy remembered that this was one of the buildings in L'manberg, Jack's old house. It'd been a whole 6 months, yet the house looked decades old. She scrounged around in the leftover chests, but all the materials were picked clean, leaving only a couple of iron ingots and some wheat seeds.

She sighed, her arms leaning on her knees as a steady drip of water plopped from one corner of the house. She was supposed to protect them. They were all young, even if George was 19. _How did things get so bad here?_ She pondered. Niki had told Puffy about what the SMP used to be. A place for people to gather and live in peace, regardless of their past. 

_(“And everything was fine? No wars, no explosions, nothing?” Puffy asked, lifting up a crate filled to the brim with bags of flour. Niki shook her head, her hand working away at scrubbing the grime in the kitchen._

_“Yeah, nothing. There were a couple of fights, but it was nice. But then Tommy and Dream fought.” Niki breathed, the end of her sentence tasting bitter._

_“What happened?”_

_“Tommy and Dream got into a fight about the discs, and Tommy ended up sacrificing one. It seemed all and well until he got Dream's stuff when Dream died.”_

_“Woah- you can die on this server?” Puffy asked, intrigued. She'd visited other servers; some were hardcore, you only had one life. Others you had unlimited._

_“Well, not really. We get 3. But Dream's the admin, so we don't know how many lives he has,” Puffy quirked an eyebrow, turning to Niki. Admins were the creators of servers, worlds anyone could travel between. However, not anyone could create worlds out of thin air. They had to have a lot of power to create one, let alone manage it._

_“Dream got really mad. But a couple of wars later, this happened.” Niki gestured outside the window to a once-destroyed L'manberg, now filled with small houses and pathways. “And it all started because of some stupid discs.”_

_“But it isn't just the discs,” Puffy pointed out, carrying another crate in as Niki moved to refill all of her containers._

_“No, it isn't. It was about independence too. And there was a...boy. He wanted L’manberg more than anyone I knew. I thought he would help, but he-he changed.”_

_“Oh. Where is he then?” Puffy mumbled, glancing at Niki. She tilted her head down, her eyes covered by her thick eyelashes._

“ _He's...he's, um, he's dead.”_

_“Oh, I'm sorry.” Puffy's face softened, and she placed a hand on Niki's shoulder._

_“No, it's alright. It's just...when will this end?” Niki looked up at Puffy, her eyes pink with old tears that had long dried.)_

Puffy snapped her head up, quickly glancing out of the window. Morning. _Crap._

She stood up, walking out the door to see the sun peeking out from under the grassy hillsides. Sunlight reflected off the dew on the grass, and the SMP seemed to glow orange. 

Puffy walked out, suddenly realizing exactly where Sapnap was. She ran down the Prime Path, cutting through weeds as she ran towards Sapnap's old house. It was destroyed, but there were still bits and pieces leftover. She sighed, opening the door to spot Sapnap curled on a bedroll, sleeping peacefully. She shivered, closing the door as tight as she could. _It's absolutely freezing in here. Why'd he come here?_

Puffy stripped off her top-coat, the edges burned from stories long ago, and tears from a life that she'd left behind. She draped it over him like a blanket, smiling as she pulls out an old chair, sitting down, and closing her eyes.

* * *

Dream blinked, opening his eyes to the prison around him. By the time on the clock, it was around 7:00 PM at night, he had napped for 4 hours. He remembered George's face at the battle, the look of betrayal when Sapnap was putting him away. _You could've helped me. But you didn't._

He got up from the makeshift bed he'd made out of his old hoodie and undershirt. It certainly wasn't the comfiest, but it was good enough for prison. Sam had given him an extra book to read in the beginning, a story featuring a murder-mystery at a mansion. Dream loved the ending and read it almost every day, never getting bored of it. It was fun; the twists, the turns. It gave Dream excitement, the excitement he was missing from his days in the SMP.

And with Sam never coming over to give potatoes, Dream never had to worry about putting on a facade, a mask. But even though Dream loved the silence, a part of him missed George and Sapnap. A small piece of him begged them to come back, to rescue him from his prison. But he knew he would never get them back, especially with his outburst with George. He knew that they'd never visit him, and they'd live their lives happily without him. And Dream didn't pretend that he didn't miss the good days. The days of laughter, with Sapnap holding his stomach, Bad giggling with glee, and George's face was red from embarrassment.

But he _needed_ those discs. **And they were getting in his way.**

Dream stared up at the Camera, sneakily hidden in the smallest of cracks in the obsidian walls. He'd found it one when he was pacing the cell and almost jumped in glee. Sam had been quiet all morning, only responding in small sentences. It’d been a day since their last talk, and Dream almost felt bad for the man. _Almost._ Suddenly a cold voice rang in Dream's ears, a cool glass of water in the silence of his imprisonment. 

“ **_You want to escape, right?_ **” said a voice, cold like ice. Dream straightened, feeling a chill crawl down his spine. 

“You're _back_.”

“ **_Let me back in control._ **” its voice crawling with ill intent that Dream didn't seem to notice. Dream paced around the cell, clenching and releasing his hand as he struggled with his decision. 

“But I just came back t-”

“ **_It worked yesterday, correct? And the day before that? You told him exactly what you felt. And wasn’t it nice seeing their faces, their shock?”_ **The voice said, its tone sickly sweet. 

“How do I know you won't go too far? What you did with Bad-” Dream asked, hesitation on every muscle on his built frame. 

“ **_When have I ever lied to you, my dear boy? You can have the SMP again. You can have George and Sapnap back like they used to be.”_ **' Dream's eyes cleared out of the thick mist in his emerald eyes. He turned around towards the wall, closing his eyes. Its voice was seemingly comforting to the blonde; he seemed to soak in its voice.

“You promise?”

“ **_Of course._ ** ” Dream jerked slightly like a puppet on strings. Suddenly it opened its eyes, its verdigris eyes now tinted with crimson. It breathed out, unclenching its fist as it felt its body. It jumped up and down, feeling the limits of its host. **_Now, time to fulfill that deal._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think I've started to make a schedule for posting, but I'm very forgetful. 
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> The Prisoner was no longer satisfied with its time with George. It needed someone who was harder to make upset. So, it decides to pick on Sam, angering him by suggesting he and Sam aren't that different. Sam leaves in a rush, the egg making flooding his head with voices. 
> 
> Puffy searches the entire SMP for Sapnap but can't find him anywhere. She decides to take refuge in Jackmanifold's old house, dreaming of a past moment with Niki. She wakes and ends up finding him, deciding to wait for him to wake. 
> 
> Dream wakes up in the prison, telling him that the talk with George was necessary. But then a voice seems to snap him awake. They argue a bit, the voice urging Dream to let it have control. After promising to bring George back, Dream lets it have control.


	4. Feelings & Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade gets a call from a friend. Sapnap and Puffy deal with their experiences. Dream deals with the aftermath of the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I'm speedrunning this fic *speedrunning music intensifies*. I now actually have a clear idea of where this fic is going now since before I was basically adding clues to a nonexistent conclusion. 
> 
> TW- Panic Attacks, Manipulation, Throwing up, Implied Suicidal Thoughts.  
> The panic attacks start at 'He sways again, nearly collapsing' and ends at 'Click, click, click'. The other panic attack starts at 'Dream feels himself sweat' and ends at 'Oh don't worry'. The throwing up begins at 'a wave of nausea hit him' and ends at '"W-what is happening?'".The manipulation portion happens in the Dream section. As always, I've included a summary at the bottom.

Technoblade marched through the snow, the tendrils of the winter wind reaching underneath all the wool layers he currently adorned. For a human or a regular hybrid, this weather was bearable with a few extra layers. Unluckily for Techno, he was not typical; He was half-piglin; creatures that lived in the blazing realm known to many as the Nether. 

While his house being tucked away in the Tundra was great, as it was unpredictable for his species, Techno hated the cold. Always has. When he was a boy, Phil made it a point to raise him and his brothers somewhere suitable for the shapeshifting Wilbur, hybrid Techno, and human Tommy. They lived in the plains, hot enough in the summer for Techno to feel comfortable, but cool enough so that Tommy didn't faint.

He stomped around in the snow, grumbling to himself as his hounds were close behind him. Phil warned him about the cold the night it would be, and Phil even made some dog clothes for the weaker ones. But Techno went out anyway, a decision he was bitterly regretting. It wasn't even worth it, trying to gather blocks for another secret base.

Finally, as Technoblade stumbled over another snowy hill, he spotted his small cottage, thick smoke jutting out from the brick fireplace on the roof. Techno let out a breath of relief, staring at his hot breath disappear. He stomped towards his house, wiping off his Netherite boots from the snow that had collected on the bottom, before walking in. Phil was sleeping on one of the chairs, snoring loudly, his wings wrapped around himself like a feathered blanket. Technoblade eyed his healing wings, the ones that had been damaged in the first explosion of L'manberg. 

He exhaled a breath of relief, sitting down, claiming a spot on the couch. The warmth was comforting, feeling like a warm blanket that coated Techno as he moved around to get comfortable. Some of the dogs had found their way onto the open place next to him, their fur wet from melting snow.

He leaned his head back when he felt something was off. The voices were awfully quiet. While this wasn't a rare occurrence, he'd mostly hear them in the corners of his mind, whispering amongst each other like children.

Suddenly, Technoblade's communicator on his belt buzzed, shaking Techno from his slumber. He cracked open his eyes, sighing as he checked it, eyes widening. 

Ranboo whispers to you, "We need to talk. Meet me at my house." Techno glanced back at Phil's sleeping form. He got up silently, walking to Ranboo, who seemed to be leaning against his house. 

“Ranboo, what're you-” Ranboo tossed a journal silently, his eyes looking hazy and distant.

“⊣𝙹 ℸ ̣o t⍑ᒷᓭe ᓵoo∷↸╎リᔑtes.” Ranboo says, swaying slightly. Techno opens his mouth, reaching his hand to steady the boy, but Ranboo starts briskly walking past Techno and away from sight. Techno blinked down at the journal, hesitant to open up whatever secrets were contained in its moleskin. 

Finally, Techno let out a breath, opening up to find 2 things. The 1st being a smiley face. Whatever that meant, Techno didn't know. The 2nd being a written paragraph. From Dream.

"Hello, Technoblade. If you're reading this right now, Ranboo probably delivered his message. And the fact of the matter is, I need you to help me escape prison. Not breakout, as I have a friend for that, but I need you to meet up with me in the Nether. I'll come up with a place to meet up, but in approximately 3 days, give or take, come to the coordinates. -660, 56, 800. And when you meet there, I'll explain everything." Techno blinked hard, rereading the text over and over to see if he'd gotten the information correctly. Winter wind blasted his back, but he didn't seem to feel it. 

( _Dream sat next to the fire, its crackling embers drifting in the air. His hands intertwined, and his shoulders gathered towards himself; he looked so small. Techno sighed as he tossed another log into the fire, adjusting it with the end of an iron sword. Techno found a seat, sitting down with a tired sigh._

_Dream looked up, his porcelain mask staring directly into Techno's face. "I've lost everything," Dream said, although Techno could barely hear it over the crackling fire. Techno shared a look at Phil, who was sharpening his Netherite sword. They eyed each other before resuming._

_"How so?"_

_"George, Sapnap, Bad, I-" Dream voice cracked, and he craned his head away, although Techno could still spot a tear running down from under the smooth, white mask. "I really messed up. Like really fucking messed up. And there's no going back."_

_". . . Then why are you blowing up L'manberg? You can always-"_

_"Always what?" Dream snapped his head to Techno, a challenge in his tone._

_"You have people who loved you. You can make up for it. Just. . . drop the discs. Let them enact whatever punishment they want. Maybe one day they'll forgive you. Why ruin it for good?" Techno responded with a bittersweet tone. Dream scoffed, and Techno could practically hear his smile, albeit a broken one._

_"It's already ruined, Techno. There's no going back. Besides, I have nothing left to lose.")_

"Techno, what're you doin'?" Techno turned to face Phil, who was standing a couple of feet away from Techno. 

"Nothin', Phil. Ranboo just gave me a gift," Techno replied, the lie slipping off of his tongue like syrup. Phil cocked an eyebrow, craning his head to search for the hybrid. 

"He isn't here," Phil cocked an eyebrow, gesturing the empty terrain around them.

"He, uh, left. Let's go inside." Techno said with the wave of his hand, walking inside the cottage. He sighed, rubbing his face as he sat down. Phil comes up behind with a glass of hot water, claiming his seat in his plush chair. 

"Techno. . ." Phil trails off, a signal for Techno to explain himself. Techno glances up, not yet meeting the older man's azure eyes. Phil sighs once again, sounding tired. "Techno, I need you to tell me what happened." Phil flicked his eyes upward from the spot he'd been staring at on the floor. Techno shifted uncomfortably, taking a slow sip.

"Ranboo gave me this. . ." Techno breathed out, handing Phil the moleskin journal. Phil scanned the journal's first page before flicking through the empty pages to search for any other clues left by the admin. There were none.  
  


"That's it? That's all?" Phil glanced up, continuing to scan the journal. Techno took another sip, nodding, his expression hidden behind his creamy-white eyes. Phil whistled, allowing him to fall back into his chair more comfortably. "I guess we wait," 

Techno nodded, leaning back, his sharp claws brushing over the textured journal. "I guess we do."

* * *

Sapnap blinked, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked around the room, nearly jumping when he spotted Puffy's sleeping form. 

"Puffy?" He yelled, her eyes flickering open before she gave him a soft smile. 

"Hey," She replies with affection before getting up. She helps Sapnap up with a callused hand before pulling him into a hug. Sapnap stiffens for a moment, then melting into her affection, burying his nose into her curly, white hair. Time watches the two, both hurt by a man they called a friend and recovering from the man's puppet strings. Sapnap curls his arms tighter around Puffy, allowing one sob to escape from his mouth. _Don't leave. Please stay._

"Longer?" Puffy asks, her voice warbly from her own tears. Sapnap nods. The two remain in a tight hug, and even though both don't want to admit it, they don't want to let go.  
  


"Longer?" Puffy asks again, so quiet only Sapnap can hear. He thinks for a moment but shakes his head, and the two friends part. Puffy grips Sapnap's hand, wiping a tear that had run down his face. "You okay?"

He pauses, shaking his head as another sob wracked his body. "N-no. No, I'm not. He was. . .he was my best friend, Puffy. And now. . .I don't know what he is." he looks up at her, his eyes tinted red from old tears. She nods, her face full of understanding as she rubs his hands comfortingly. 

"I get it. I get it. You don't have to figure out your feelings today, tomorrow, next month, or next year. Don't rush your feelings, okay? Your feelings are important," she sniffles, pulling him again for another short hug. Sapnap wipes his nose, clearing his throat, nodding. "Alright. Let's go." She pulls him out of the house, the bright sunlight raining down on them.

Sapnap sucks in a deep breath, closing his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the sun. ~~It felt like him, his warm hug.~~ He allowed himself to sway in the sun when he felt a soft hand grip his shoulder. He cracked his eyes open to see Puffy smiling at him, pulling him along. 

The SMP felt calm, for once. Soft waves of water crashed along the lakeshore, bamboo moved ever so subtly, and the sun rained down like droplets of gold. But there was still work to be done. The bloodvines have intertwined themselves into the cracks of buildings; branches threw themselves on top of paths and under sidewalks. The vines looked like arms gripping whatever surface it could; it made Sapnap sick. The vines were sometimes spindly like-branches that clung to trees, and cracks in the ground. Then there were the largest branches, thick as a tree trunk, the texture looked weirdly spongey like there was something crawling underneath the surface.

Puffy allows Sapnap to gather himself, to pick up the broken pieces that shattered once he realized what a horrible person Dream was. Finally, they continue walking, Sapnap's throat no longer clogged with unspeakable words. 

Sapnap turned to Puffy, his saddened and broken expression now a determined one. His once dull rust-colored eyes were now alive. "Puffy. . . what the hell happened here?" she glances at the bloodvines, exhaling. 

"Someone, something really bad. We need everyone to stop the bloodvines like we did Dream. Come on, I'll tell you on the way. Let's find the others." She briskly walked down the Prime Path, ducking under the overgrowth of bloodvines. Everything was coated in it, from the tallest of towers to the smallest of builds, nothing was safe from its velvet tendrils. Sapnap leaned forward to touch it, but Puffy quickly stopped his hand, giving him a look. 

"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed he couldn't touch the. . . plant? Sapnap leaned forward, inspecting the plant further. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It had, what looked like, thick veins, and it moved occasionally. 

" **Don't**. It'll corrupt you. And whatever you do, if Bad seems different, come to me, I'll deal with him. " she continued to walk with no other explanation. Sapnap blinked, trying not to pinch the bridge of his nose from how vague Puffy was being.

"What? Wait, what do you mean, 'if Bad seems different'?" he chased after her as she walked towards George's house. Her head was straight forward, and there was an expression that Sapnap couldn't quite place. It was tired and experienced like she'd witnessed a million things and could only tell Sapnap about a few.   


"He wants to corrupt everyone. The vines come from the egg. And if you touch it, you'll become different, more violent." Puffy explained, ducking under the low-hanging branches of spruce trees. She pulled up a branch for Sapnap to go under, glaring at the Bloodvine that was the closest.

  
  


"And Bad is corrupted?" Sapnap asked worriedly. Puffy stopped, nodding sadly.

"And the rest of the badlands, maybe more." Sapnap blinks, stopping in his place. 

"What?!" he shrieks, his voice full of anxiety. Puffy turns around, offering a soft expression. 

"Don't worry, we'll get them back," She attempts to reassure him, her voice dropping low, "Just I don't know how," she mumbles under her breath before stumbling in front of George's house.

She sighs, turning to him. "You okay to see George? That argument really-"

"I'm fine." Sapnap interrupts, focusing intently on the thick grass. Puffy sucks in a breath and knocks. No answer. She knocks again, silence. She tries again. _Is he even home?_ "George?" She calls to no avail. She gives him one look before shoving her way into the spruce house. Empty. The chests are organized, and the furnace was still warm.

"Is he there?" Sapnap calls from behind her. She shakes her head, scrounging around the cottage for a sign, a clue as to where the brunette is. 

"Where the hell is he?" 

"What're you doing?" Puffy and Sapnap spun around, their eyes widening at George's figure. He seemed to be smaller, his shoulders tight against his body, and his eyes seemed to be tinted red from. . . crying? Sapnap grabbed George's shoulders, pulling him in. George stiffened before relaxing, letting out a breath. 

"George, I'm sorry for arguing, dude," Sapnap mumbles, letting George go. Puffy smiles, walking towards him.

"Sorry, George, for going into your house like that. I was just-"

"It's fine," George says quickly, brushing past Puffy and briskly walking into his house. He ducks his head, beginning to close the door but is swiftly stopped by Sapnap's strong hand. There's something on Sapnap's face, part of it being worry, part of it being rage.

"George, what the **hell** did Dream say to you?"

* * *

Dream lays on the ground, feeling even more exhausted than the day before. His body aches as he pulls himself off the ground, feeling a throbbing headache start to pull on his brain. He opens his eyes, seeing the normal cell, but it spins. He manages to pull himself up, using the wall to steady his quivering body. 

He's hot; his clothes seem to be sticking to his body like slime to a piston. He wipes the sweat that's collected on his forehead, feeling a wave of nausea hit him like a wave. He runs to the cauldron of water, heaving, trying to expel whatever toxins seemed intent in poisoning his body. He heaves again, yet nothing seems to come out. He gasps for air, feeling his chest tighten as he drops to his knees. 

"W-what is happening? I-I don't. . ." Dream rubs his face, trying to fight off the exhaustion that's been trying to convince him to sleep. He sways again, nearly collapsing onto his lecturn, gasping again. 

And he can't breathe. He can't fucking breathe. What the fuck is wrong with me? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?

Click, click, click, click. Dream opens his eyes, turning to stare at the lava. And it's fucking disappearing. _Maybe someone is visiting me? Oh god, not now. No, no, no, no! Fuck._ Dream runs to the other source of water, splashing his face. He looks up to see Sam, his expression now totally emotionless. He grabs the dirty water in the cauldron with a bucket, replacing it with fresh, clean water. Sam spares Dream a glance, but if he's worried, he doesn't show it. 

Sam leaves without another word, and the lava returns. Dream stumbles to the lava, ignoring his body yelling at him to lay down. His nose is inches from the lava. _But the lava is so great. And it feels like him; Pandas_. Dream walks towards it, his hand so, so close to it. _It's like him, and it's warm. It's like Panda's hug._ Dream leans forward, the edges of his hair frying in the heat of the lava. 

" **Don't, my boy. You'll hug the real thing soon enough.** " Dream blinks, shuddering as he realizes what he could've done. His plan. . . would've been gone in a flash. He stumbles away from it, finding a place close enough to feel its heat, but far away enough that he isn't tempted by its blazing flames.

"Y-you're right. I'm sorry." Dream stammers guiltily, his eyes downcast.

" **You should be. You would've left me all alone, dear boy. You don't want that, right?** " The voice says, a hint of a warning in their tone.

"N-no, of course not." Dream stutters, sliding down the wall of his cell. He plays with his fingers, occasionally glancing at the lava. _God, you're such a horrible fucking human being. You almost left it alone, after all, it's done for you. It's your fucking fault for getting in this situation. Be glad it takes pity on you._

" **Good. Don't worry, my boy, once you're out, you'll get Pandas again.** " The voice ~~lies~~ \- _smiles. It's not going to abandon you like Sapnap or George. It wants to help you, and you should please it. You should make it happy._

"I'm glad you came. I felt really sick today, but talking with you made me feel better." There's a slight pause, and Dream feels himself sweat. _Did I say something wrong? Oh god, I made [REDACTED] angry. This is your fault. Fuck. You made it angry. YOU MADE IT ANGRY. FUCK. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT. YOU'RE SO FUCKING-_

" **Oh, don't worry, my boy. Your getting sick is a symptom of being in prison for too long. But if you let me get in control again, I can make this go even faster.** " The voice- _is so comforting. It worries about me. It cares about me more than anyone else on this server. It didn't even get mad at you! It loves you._

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Dream asks, smiling widely. He can imagine it nodding, and it's so- _nice. It truly cares for me._

" **I'm not like the others. I care about you. But remember, you must do your part of the deal. If you break it, I'll be angry with you. You don't want to make me angry, right?** " Its voice is full of ~~cruel intent~~ \- _love. It wants me to be happy._

"No, no, of course not. I'll let you take control. You'll get me out, right?" Dream smiles, his eyes full of admiration. He stands up, using the wall to help him up. 

" **When have I ever lied? Dear boy, I'll get you out. And I'll do more.** " Dream nods, closing his eyes and spreading out his arms. There isn't any hesitation left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Technoblade returns home after a mission to collect blocks. He takes a nap on his couch when his communicator buzzes a message from Ranboo. Ranboo then gives Techno a journal with Dream's directions to go to the coordinates, -660, 56, 800. Then Sapnap wakes up to see Puffy in his house. The two have some hugs, as both were hurt by Dream, still trying to figure out their feelings. Puffy fills Sapnap in on the Bloodvines as he hasn't gone on the SMP for a while. They find George, who is different, and Sapnap is worried.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dream wakes up feeling sick. He throws up, and Sam replaces his water. He then stumbles to the lava, realizing its warmth feels like Panda's (Sapnap's) hug. The voice "comforts" him, and Dream allows it to take control without hesitation.


	5. The Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy, Sapnap, and George all go to confront Dream. But something's off. They don't know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! I think I'm finally getting into my groove and I'm trying to limit the number of POVs. Before, I had a bunch of POVs, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it! (btw I'm starting to slow down on writing, but I'll try to get one out every week)
> 
> TW- Manipulation  
> Begins at ' Something was crawling underneath his eyes.' and ends at 'George turned to Puffy'. There's a summary at the bottom as always!

Sapnap's hands shook, with rage, with worry, with fear, George didn't know. All George did know was that Sapnap's eyes were murderous. He stood up swiftly, grabbing his diamond sword and storming out, muttering something under his breath. Puffy gave George one look, and the two of them ran after Sapnap, who looked on the brink of ending Dream.

"Sapnap, what're you planning to do?" George asked, not meaning his voice to shake with fear. Sapnap shook his head. His eyes were dark with malice. Puffy grabbed his shoulder, but he shook her off violently, continuing down the hill and towards the wooden path. 

"I know you're mad but taking Dream's life-" Puffy started, although George noted she didn't look any less pissed.

"I don't **fucking** care, Puffy! Dream has gone too far. What the **fuck** is wrong with him?!" Sapnap asked with a snarl. He continued to walk, rage coming out of him like smoke from a chimney. 

"I- I don't know but let's think about this, let's confront him! Violence doesn't help-" Puffy ran in front of Sapnap, her arms spread out to stop him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HELP HIM. He dug his own grave. I don't care anymore." Sapnap walked forward, but in a flash, his hands were behind his back. He attempted to get free, but Puffy's hold was tight enough to restrain him without it hurting.

" **Don't**." And Sapnap stopped, if only for a second. Puffy's voice had dropped a deadly low, and George knew behind her worried persona was a raging fire. "Are you gonna calm down, or am I going to have to knock you out?" She asked. Although it was presented as a choice, it was more of a threat.

"Puffy, I'll never forgive you for this. Let me see him, LET ME SEE HIM." Sapnap yelled and screamed, thrashing. Puffy held him tight, turning her head so as to not see the boy's rage. He kicked and fought, but eventually, the boy calmed down. "Let me. . . Let me see him, Puffy, please." 

"Are you good now?" she asked. There was a slight pause before Sapnap nodded. She released him, and he panted, glaring at her. 

"Puffy, please, let me see him." Puffy sighed, rubbing her face as she fought with herself. 

"I-if you're going to come to see him, I want to see him too," George said suddenly, clenching his fists. The two shared a knowing look with each other, something that Puffy couldn't decipher. Sapnap walked to her, exhaling as he stared at the ground, not meeting the hybrid's eye.

"Puffy. . . can we-"

"Fine. But I'm coming with you as well." Puffy said firmly, walking past Sapnap and George. The two glanced at each other before following her closely, each buzzing with nervousness and excitability.

* * *

George peeked over at Sam as he worked at the buttons. He looked unbothered, but George felt that something had happened between him and Dream. The air was tense as if awaiting something to happen. The way air will spark before lightning strikes. 

Puffy wasn’t calm either; she kept playing with her hair, occasionally looking up at the lava before continuing to braid and unbraid her curly white hair. There was something in the prison that makes George feel sick. It was almost like the stench of. . . death. George wrinkled his nose when he heard the final _click_ of the last Redstone contraption. Dream was leaning on a wall, breathing heavily. He didn’t look up. _Dream's different. Again. What the heck?_

Sam looked up, giving them a swift nod. He didn’t say a single word. Sapnap glanced at the two as the platform moved, his hands shaking. George steadied them with his own hands, giving Sapnap a quick smile. 

They stepped in front of the gate, and the platform retracted, and the lava descended again. Sam still hasn't uttered a single word. 

Dream’s head was bent low, and his breathing was uneven. He looked on the brink of death; his skin was shallow, and his ribs were showing. _It seems like he hasn't eaten in days._ His fingers twitched occasionally, but as soon as the gate clicked, he brought his head up. George looked at Sapnap and Puffy, but they too were frozen in place.

"Dream. . . what you did, what you said. . . is disgusting. Fuck you, dude." Sapnap spat; his eyes were dark. Dream attempted to stand up, but he slid down the wall. Something was crawling underneath his eyes. 

"No, no, of course not. Of course, I trust you. . ." Dream trailed off, mumbling to himself. He flinched at nothing, and George could imagine the terror on the man's face. 

"Dream, what're you trying to-"

"No, no! I'm sorry, please don't be mad, please." Dream shut his eyes, and with trembling hands, covered his ears. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to? Dream-" Sapnap started, the hold on his anger breaking like glass. Puffy grabbed his arm, whispering something that only George and Sapnap could hear.

"Sapnap. . . I don't think he's talking to you." she gestured to Dream, whose entire body trembled as he continued to speak to the open air. Sapnap's eyes widened as he gave a look to Dream, his anger replaced by confusion. 

"I just. . . I can't take it anymore. I trust you, but-" Dream flinched again, a fat tear rolling down his cheek. "Please, stay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Dream yelled, reaching forward for. . . nothing. He curled into a ball, his fist hitting himself over and over. "Stupid, you're stupid. You're so fucking stupid. You made it mad. You can't do anything right. . ." he trailed off, still not noticing Sapnap, Puffy, or George. 

George turned to Puffy, who looked mortified. She brushed back her hair, her eyes widening into dinner plates. "How did- how did he get so bad so quickly? I- I visited him 5 days ago, I don't. . . I don't understand. . ." 

Sapnap walked towards Dream, despite George and Puffy's combined efforts to stop him. Sapnap tapped Dream's head, in which the man looked up, his eyes clearing for a second. Dream scrambled backward until he reached the obsidian hole filled with water.

"Dream. . ?" Dream opened his eyes, looking up at Sapnap, who towered over him. "Who were you talking to?"

"A. . . friend." Dream said quietly, not seeming to notice he said it aloud. He exhaled shakily, using the wall to slide up, although George noted his shaking legs. "George. . ." Dream breathed out, then turned to Puffy. "Mom. . . what are you all doing here?" 

" Dream. . . what the hell happened to you?" Sapnap exhaled, inspecting Dream's appearance. 

" I've just been here, nothing more." Sapnap scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Bullshit." 

"Dream!" Puffy ran forward, stopping herself when she finally saw him up close. "Dream. . ." Dream avoided all their eyes, his mask tilting down. George didn't know what to say. He couldn't even distinguish what he was feeling. _Was he angry? Upset? Worried? Sad?_ It was all so confusing.

"Who is this, 'friend?'" George finally asked, blurting it out. Immediately, Dream looked up, now in full panic mode. He looked between the three of them, chuckling to himself as he started to cry, tears rolling down from under his mask. No one moved to comfort him.

"Hah. . .hah!" he laughed shakily, brushing his greasy, dirty blonde hair back. "You're all really here. . . so I'm not crazy." Dream grabs his mask, unclipping it as he sighs in relief. "Do you miss me?" He looked up, laughing to himself. His stupid wheezing laugh that George had cherished for years. But it doesn't sound as happy or beautiful. 

Finally, the mask fell to the ground with a clatter, and George nearly jumped. When George visited, there was a red tint, the color of ocean coral. But now half of Dream's eyes were a dark crimson; blood. The scars were still there, but there were some new ones. George didn't want to know how they got there. Puffy had stayed silent; from shock, fear, it was too hard to tell. 

Even Sapnap looked horrified, the confidence that he held now blown away like a candle.

"Dude. . . what did you- what happened?" Sapnap turned to George, his eyes widening further. "Was he always-"

"N-no. . . I mean there used to be a red tint, but-"

"A. . . red tint," Puffy mumbled, deep in thought. Her eyes then suddenly widened, and she grabbed both Sapnap and George's hands, rushing to the gate. "Guard! Guard! Let us out please!" 

"Puffy, what're you-"

  
"Just trust me!" The gate closed behind them, with George glancing backward at Dream's sitting figure. Dream glanced up, his dark eyes tracing George as the platform retracted to the group. He was planning something. If only George knew what.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Puffy, what the muffin was that for?" Sapnap asked, clearly frustrated. They were now outside of the prison, with Puffy sitting down on a tree stump, still looking down in shock. 

"Dream's corrupted," she said finally. Sapnap's eyes widened in realization, but George merely looked at her, still perplexed.

"What?" 

"The egg. It. . . got Dream. And he’s even more dangerous."

* * *

Dream sighed as his friends abandoned him again. He played with his fingers, trying to move his arms so as to not aggravate them. His head rang with the reverberation of his mistakes, an echo in a cave. _You made it mad. You can't do anything right. This is why they left you. This is why everyone hates you._

Dream shook his head, the thoughts dissipating in a single motion. He steadied his trembling hands, taking in a shuddering breath. _I'll see you all again. And I'll show you the right way._

The cell was mostly the same; the lava continually dropped droplets of the sun onto the floor, and swirling potion effects rose from the cotton on Dream's shirt. And yet. There was a feeling of _something_ in the air. A vibration. A change. Dream widened his eyes, summoning the strength to stand up as the lava disappeared. 

Dream tilted his head, peering around the corner to see Sam holding a keycard. 

_Ah._

His eyes were a deep cardinal, and his smile told Dream everything without a single word.

"Y-you forgive me?" Dream stammered, slightly panicky after the Guard threw him a sword and a keycard.

" **Of course I do, my dear boy. However,** " the Guard's eyes flared, a threat shining in his crimson eyes, " **Don't upset me ever again. Got it?** " Dream gulped, swallowing the fear down his throat. 

"R-right." Dream walked forward, ignoring the pain that flared up his leg with each agonizing step. "So. Now what?" he turned to the Guard, who took a deep breath. 

" **Now, our plan commences.** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening. . .
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Sapnap is pissed at Dream's treatment of George. Sapnap planned to confront Dream alone, but after Puffy calms him down, Puffy and George decide to come with him. In the Prison, Sam is silent. George knows something happened. In Dream's cell, Sapnap attempts to confront Dream, only to find him arguing with someone. They notice his red eyes, and Puffy rushes them out of there. The egg got him.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Sam enters the cell, except it's not Sam. It's the egg. Dream is thankful that the egg forgives him, but the egg warns Dream not to upset it. The plan will commence.


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream meets Technoblade at the coordinates. Puffy, George, and Sapnap discuss the egg and Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm starting to slow down on writing since I'm starting to get more homework, but I'll try and keep up with the schedule as promised! Thank you all so much for the Kudos! Ily!
> 
> No trigger warnings in this chapter! :)

Dream winced as he trekked through the terrain, pain flaring up his leg with every step. But he was getting closer.

The nether was something Dream was familiar with. Every corner, every secret, every environment has something he'd been through countless times before. The smell of fire and smoke was almost comforting to Dream; it reminded him of the manhunts. Before. . . it. 

Dream stopped, taking quick gulps of air as he steadied himself against a warped tree. As he regained the energy he lost, he looked down at the compass, pulling up some coordinates. He blinked, realizing the coordinates were close. He sucked in a breath, peering down at the cave of Netherrack. He managed to shimmy down, bit by bit, inch by excruciating inch. 

On the last foot, Dream jumped down, pain licking his legs as he yelped. There was a shuffle, a jingle of gold jewelry. Dream limped into the cave, hiding his iron ax. As Dream walked further into the cave, the sound of a crackling fire grew louder and louder until Dream stumbled directly into a campsite.

A hulking figure leaned against the wall of the cave, its pearlescent eyes staring directly at Dream. He smiled, gesturing to the empty spot. Dream sighed, easing himself down, trying to stop any signs of weakness from showing in front of the hybrid.

"Dream. You came about. . . 2 days later than I thought you would." Techno grumbled with his monotone voice. Dream shrugged, leaning his head back against the rock-like surface.

"Did you happen to bring an Ender chest?" Dream asked, avoiding the blazing gaze of the piglin. Technoblade nodded, bringing out a chest from his inventory, placing it beside the two of them. The fire cast shadows across the cavern, dancing across the wall. 

Dream smiled a thank you before opening up the ender chest. He grabbed his armor and weapon, grinning. Techno's creamy-white eyes went wide before calming.

"You meant to meet for that favor?" Technoblade asked, breaking the calm silence that found itself in the cavern. Dream glanced up while putting on his Netherite boots. He sighed, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing his weapon. 

"I need you to keep George, Sapnap, and Puffy away from the Dream SMP." Dream said quietly, almost like someone could hear. Technoblade blinked, his face allowing shock for a moment before settling down to his calm expression.

"Well, Dream, how am I gonna do that?" Technoblade asked although, Dream knew it was less about how and more about why.

"An. . . event is happening in the Dream SMP. Something big. They- they shouldn't be apart of it. You need to keep them safe." Dream said again, and Techno swore he heard the slightest waver in the blonde's voice. 

"I don't mean to be forward, but why me? Can't you stow them away somewhere?" 

"Because I'm the one causing the event." Dream sighed, and Technoblade recognized that voice. It was the voice of a tired man. It used to be the voice of . . . him. 

"Does it include violence? Because-"

"Techno, you shouldn't be in the Dream SMP either. Or Phil. Even Ranboo. If you want someone to stay safe, keep them out of there for now." Dream warned, turning his head away from the hybrid.

". . . Dream, what do you plan on doing?" he asked, his voice low, but the heat of a threat rising in his throat at the mention of Phil and Ranboo.

"Do you trust me?" Dream asked suddenly, his voice shaking. Techno widened his eyes, glancing at the ground. 

"I don't know, Dream." Techno continued to look at the rocky ground, playing with his clawed hands when he heard a _click_. He glanced up at Dream's bare face; the blonde's eyes were closed softly.

"Do you trust me now?" he asked, allowing Technoblade's eyes to scan over every mark, every nic, every stupid thing that left its place on his freckled face. His eyes remained closed, and he shook slightly, but there was a small smile on his face. Techno smiled as well, nodding. 

" I suppose, for now." Dream nodded; that answer was enough. He grabbed his mask, clicked it in place, and glanced at Techno, deep in thought. The blonde got up, trying to steady his shaking legs. 

"Keep them safe, alright?" Dream asked, the ax swinging at his hip. Techno gave one swift nod, watching as the masked man disappeared from sight. 

* * *

"So the egg is. . . corrupting him?" George asked. One part in disbelief and another in worry. His elbows rested on the spruce table, and he leaned forward slightly, his eyes wide. Puffy nodded again, brushing back her fluffy white hair with a gloved hand. Sapnap paced in the background, his face in a deep scowl. 

They had retreated to George's house, which was unofficially decided the meeting place. Far away from anyone's eyes, they were safe for now. 

George leaned back in his chair, his eyebrows far up his forehead. Puffy watched his every movement, any signal he was corrupted too. She squinted at his glasses, which hid any color in his eyes. "That's. . . crazy," he said breathlessly. Sapnap perked up behind him, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"That's all you can say? 'That's crazy'? The hell?" George shrunk slightly, his cheeks reddening. 

"Well. . . that's what is it is!" George yelled, causing Sapnap to snort.

There was a silence, the small moment dying in the air. Puffy rubbed her face, trying to come up with anything to help her boy. 

"We have to tell the others," she supplied, standing up and grabbing her coat. Sapnap followed her, and George was soon behind them. 

"But what if they're corrupted too?" Sapnap argued behind her figure, which kept walking. She adjusted her hat, shaking her head. 

"It doesn't matter. Dream's gonna do something; it's just a matter of how soon." They down the steps and into the community house, George and Sapnap claiming a seat at the large table. Puffy pulled out her communicator, sighing. 

<CaptainPuffy> guys, we need to talk. Meet me at the community house. 

<TommyInnit> no.

Captain Puffy couldn't help but snort at the response, smiling. Sapnap raised an eyebrow, peering down at his own communicator. His eyes widened, and Puffy sensed the slightest bit of a smile on his lips.

<CaptainPuffy> it's about Dream.

There was silence before her communicator rang with a chorus of responses. George sighed, his eyes fixed in one spot of the table. Sapnap got out his sword, sharpening it, breaking the tense silence. 

People came at different times, some taking seats, others choosing to stand. However, all of them wore glum faces. The badlands were nowhere to be found. Tommy and Tubbo came later than everyone else; Tommy was yelling about something, while Tubbo stayed silent, occasionally supplying the smallest bit of commentary. The two turned to Puffy, who found herself at the head of the table. Her face must've been grim because their expression sobered instantly. 

The two shared a look before taking seats next to Quakity and Niki, who seemed tense next to Tommy. 

"Let's just jump into it," Puffy sighed, leaning on the table. "Dream is corrupted." she said quickly, expecting an uproar of responses. But no one seemed to say a word, except for Tommy and Tubbo, who glanced at each other. Puffy's sentence settled for a few moments before a wave of responses unloaded themselves.

"What do you mean, 'corrupted'?"

"He deserves it-"

"What?"

"Can you explain-"

Puffy cleared her throat loudly, silencing the confused table. "You know those vines? They come from the 'egg'; the egg can corrupt you. It can control you. People who are corrupted are very protective of the egg. Sam and I. . . " Puffy trailed off, frowning suddenly as her eyes searched the table for the Guard. _He isn't here._

"What is it?" asked Tommy, searching around him for the missing person.

"Ah- nothing. But Sam and I have encountered corrupted people. They are dangerous. We need to destroy the egg before it corrupts more people. But-"

"But what?" asked Eret, their voice rising in tension, raising her eyebrow.

"It. . . hurts you if you try and destroy the egg. If we want to destroy it, someone has to lose their life." Puffy said finally, the last few words settling into the cracks of their minds. 

"What?" Tommy asked, his blue eyes widening. Puffy nodded, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"People with only 1 life left should not break the egg." There were few sighs of relief; most still looked around at each other, unsure of any words that could calm the tension in the air.

"And what'll happen to those who are under the egg's control if we break it?" Hannah asked softly, her voice high with worry. 

"I. . . I don't know. But-"

"What do you mean 'but' Puffy?" Sapnap asked, scowling slightly. Puffy blinked, feeling herself sweat. "You said Bad was under it's control. What will happen to him?" he questioned, getting up from his chair. 

"I- I-" Puffy stammered, looking pale.

"You're supposed to know all about this egg. What'll happen to Bad?" Sapnap asked again with more heat.

"Hopefully, nothing-"

"'Hopefully'?" Sapnap repeated. Puffy's face drained of color as she slowly realized that was the wrong thing to say. 

Suddenly an argument flared up like a fire, words, and sentences being thrown like projectiles. All Puffy could do was stand and watch, realizing how little she actually knew about the egg and its grasp. 

She could feel the panic rise in her chest like bile as she blinked back hot tears. How could she think she could handle this? She wasn't a leader, someone people could turn to in the heat of the moment. She was someone who could comfort, who could help wounds. But she wasn't this. She knew Sapnap didn't mean it; she knew he was angry, confused, scared. She knew this was his worry coming up as something he knew how to wield; anger. Then why did she feel so hurt?

She glanced at George, who stayed silent, his eyes fixed on the table still. He glanced up, catching her eye. He gave her one look, and all the fear and guilt disappeared from her chest. She needed them to work together. 

"Guys, guys. I don't know exactly how to solve this problem, but. . . if we don't do anything now, we might lose them forever." she turned to Sapnap, who still looked sour. "We might lose Bad forever." Sapnap glanced up his interest peaking. 

Tommy sighed, leaning his head back before opening his cerulean eyes again. "Everyone, I know you're all probably tired of all this fighting," Tommy widened his eyes, smiling, "But we need to defeat this egg." he glanced at her. The group got up, mumbling to themselves, some more excited than others, but it was a start. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

George waited in front of his furnace, his tea kettle starting to whistle as he added more logs to the fire. Puffy fell asleep on one of the couches, and Sapnap found himself fixing his armor and weapons. It was peaceful; George loved these kinds of moments, little pockets of calm, where no one speaks a word. Still, everyone is communicating all the same. 

He grabbed the tea kettle, pouring the black tea into Sapnap's small cup. He blinked at it, raising an eyebrow. But George merely shrugged, pouring the tea into his own cup before sitting down. It was nighttime, the cool air blowing into the warm cottage, sending a chill down George's spine. The last 2 days had been hectic; George could barely keep up with the news of everything happening all at once. It was nice to enjoy the company of his friends, even with the occasional screech of the sharpener going in the wrong direction. 

But George felt tense. Something was wrong. George opened his mouth to say something before he heard a crash, the shattering of glass. Sapnap straightened immediately, glancing at George as the smell of lavender filled the cottage. Soon the scent overtook the house, and George felt himself sway back and forth. He saw Sapnap struggle to stay awake, but eventually, the brunette's eyes closed softly. George only had a few moments of clarity, but he saw a hulking figure walk through the door before his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!


	7. The Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has a talk with Puffy, George, and Sapnap who are not keen on them being taken away.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dream deals with consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! The next chapter is gonna be a long one ( I hope ) so it may take a while to come out! 
> 
> TW- Manipulation, Throwing Up.  
> The throwing up portion starts at 'Was it all his fault?' and ends at 'And with that, George rose'. The Manipulation portion starts at 'Dream closed his eyes' and ends at "'Of course'". There's a summary at the bottom for those who can't read it! :D

George stirred, trying to rid of the blurriness that had taken hold of his vision. The edges of his eyes were blurry; George attempted to look around at his surroundings, only finding he was surrounded by stone, cobblestone, and the occasional dirt. 

His throbbing head didn't help his situation because he concentrated too much; his headache would only worsen, which wouldn't help anyone. He turned his head, but Puffy seemed awake, studying her surroundings with experienced eyes. Sapnap glanced at him, leaning closer to George as his chained arms allowed.

"You okay?" he asked softly, checking George up and down. George nodded, trying to avoid wincing at the pain of his quick movement. Sapnap nodded at the response, and George noted the flame in his eyes. He was planning something if only he would tell George.

George leaned forwards, craning forward to meet Puffy's eyes. Despite the dire situation, she didn't look panicked, and George spotted her hair was loose. He glanced down at her chained hands where her hands worked and moved subtly to unlock the bonds that tied them together.

She smirked at him and, he felt himself relax in relief, but that all dissipated as soon as he heard the huff of something that wasn't quite human start moving around upstairs. George's eyes widened as he searched around the room some more, finding a door, a ladder, and some glass contraption. The fear stirred in his belly some more, but George ignored it instead of focusing on a ladder that led downstairs, wherever that was. 

Suddenly the sound grew louder, and George caught Sapnap's wide eyes. Their eyes met, and they turned to Puffy, who gave them one singular nod. That was enough to calm George down for the time being. George craned his head as far as he could to see the ladder, the feet of a Netherite booted being. George snapped his head back in place, hearing a quiet _click._ He glanced at Puffy, who smiled, but her hands remained entangled in the iron chains.

The rustle of gold jewelry became louder, and soon the hulking figure was in front of him. Technoblade. His eyes scanned the group, and he sighed, scratching the back of his head. 

"What the heck do you want? Why did you take us here?" Sapnap asked angrily, but George sensed the smallest bit of fear in his voice. Technoblade must've heard it as well, as when he looked down at Sapnap, his expression softened. 

"Listen, I'm not here to pretend that I didn't just kidnap you in the dead of night. But, I can tell you that you're here for the better." Technoblade sighed, crossing his arms. From the size of his muscular arms, George was sure Technoblade could break his arms like twigs.

"Why are you doing this? We're needed in the SMP," Puffy pleaded, and George spotted truth shining in her copper eyes. "By doin' this, you're killing the SMP!" she shouted with a little more emotion than her previous sentence. Technoblade sighed again, looking at the ground, but otherwise had nothing to offer in response. 

"What do you mean by that, Puffy?" he asked, his voice low, although George sensed the slightest bit of worry in his tone. 

"Dream's corrupted by this stupid egg thing. We need to destroy it." Sapnap yelled, leaning closer. George glanced at Puffy as her hands slowly pulled away from her shackles. 

"The...egg?" George could sense the skepticism in his voice. He didn't blame the hybrid; the plan was a lot to work out. 

"It has these vine things growing out of it. It corrupts people," Puffy explained, at least to the best of her ability. George could see Sapnap at the corner of his eye, impatiently tapping his shackles as Puffy continued to explain everything. 

Technoblade was a good listener, albeit with a couple of short injections of questions. George glanced at Puffy's chains, which he realized had become looser and looser. _Was this all a plan, an escape route to leave?_

"I'm sorry, but I made a promise. I can't just abandon it." Techno shook his head, brushing past Puffy. She nodded and glanced at the two of them; A signal.

In an instant, Puffy freed her hands from her shackles, kicking at Techno's knees in a single motion. Sapnap jumped into the action, punching Techno in the mouth as the hybrid dropped to the ground. George felt stunned as Techno's eyes flared with rage.

The Blood God was awake. And fucking **pissed**.

Puffy pushed Sapnap up as she kicked at Techno's face, slamming his head into the wall with a crunch as his gold crown clattered to the ground. Technoblade grabbed her foot, swinging her into the opposite wall. Techno turned to George, and in a split-second decision, he dived out of the way of Techno's hand. His eyes widened at the power in Techno's hand that very much could have broken his nose.

Sapnap slammed his elbow into Techno's eye, however with absolutely no hesitation, Techno slammed his hand into Sapnap's stomach, and Sapnap collapsed. His arms curled around his stomach, coughing. 

Something in George snapped. 

( _"How did you do that?" shrieked Bad after the Manhunt, staring in awe as Dream showed off his boat MLG._

_"Timing! Here, you try," Dream handed Bad the boat, and after a few unsuccessful tries and some purple bruises, Bad got it._

_"How do you come up with that?" George smiled, gazing at Dream as he wrapped his fingers around his cotton bandages. Dream glanced up, and George tried not to let his heart skip._

_"When you're being chased, the adrenaline just sorta...kicks in. I don't know...it's just really cool."_ )

George slammed his foot into Techno's stomach, pushing him further into the wall. Puffy got up, helping Sapnap steady himself. Techno stilled for a moment before grabbing George's foot, dragging him as George attempted to rise.

Techno pulled George closer to him, his strong arms closing around George like a tight rope. Sapnap's eyes flared with anger as he wiped some blood off of his mouth, and Puffy's gaze was nothing short of furious.

"You better sit down, or I'm going to choke him out," Techno warned, his voice the deepest that George had ever heard.

Puffy and Sapnap glanced at each other, sitting down, their eyes trained on Techno's arm, which was tightly wrapped around George's neck. With a sigh, Technoblade's arm slacked, and George sucked in a breath. 

"What the hell, Techno-" Puffy started, her hands tightening into fists. 

"You attacked me first! What am I going to do-"

"I don't know, not kidnap us-" Sapnap snapped, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"It was part of a favor! What do you mean? Bruhh-"

"Techno, the Egg won't stop at the Dream SMP!" Puffy shouted, her voice rising in anger and desperation. Techno slammed his mouth closed, and George could see the gears turning.

"Hah?"

"The Egg won't stop at the Dream SMP. It'll corrupt you too! Phil, Ranboo-" Techno's eyes flared at the mention of Phil and Ranboo. For someone who seemed to show no emotion, George was sure he spotted plenty at the moment.

"Let us go," Puffy said, a final act for desperation not to hurt him again, an olive branch. Techno stilled, his breathing slow as if he was slowly working out something. He glanced at her, brushing past her again and getting up the ladder, all without a single word. The three of them sat there, frozen, before Sapnap got up, rushing after Techno.

"Hey, dude! Where the heck are you going?" he asked, climbing up the ladder, disappearing from sight. Puffy was next, placing a soft hand on George's shoulder before getting up. 

George wanted badly to get up, to fight. But something tugged at his heartstrings. The thought of Dream getting manipulated by a creature, something of such a high power it can take over the admin. It made George sick. He covered his mouth as he realized he didn't know how long Dream had been corrupted. Days, weeks, months, years? Had George ignored the signs? Could he have stopped the war? Was it all his fault?

His thoughts raced in his head as bile moved up his throat, and he vomited out the last remains of his meal, heaving onto the rocky floor. He hugged his stomach, curling into a ball. But slowly, he got up. Because he needed to fight. He needed to save **~~him~~ them. **

And with that, George rose, pulling down his glasses and climbing up the ladder. It led into a chest room, with spruce floorboards and paintings decorating the bare walls. He heard talking upstairs and summoning the courage to face them again; he climbed the final ladder. He entered into a small room with a fireplace in one end. They sat together on a small circular table with hushed whispers, with Puffy moving out of the way, making a seat for George to sit down. 

Techno eyed him carefully, but to George's relief, he stayed silent. "You need to go to the SMP, right?" Sapnap nodded, brushing the long bangs out of his eyes. Technoblade's finger traced onto the path, looking up from the wrinkled paper. George tried not to look at his claws, sharp enough to gut you with a single swing. "Where is this Egg you're takin' about?"

Puffy pointed to the spider egg farm, her finger tapping it. "Here. You're still wanted by SMP, that's for certain. But with the threat of Dream and the Egg, I think you'll be alright," 

"We'll meet up at George's house at 12:00. We'll discuss it with the SMP, and we'll form a plan to stop the Egg." Puffy continued, her eyes fixed on the farm.

"But we need some weapons. And you kidnapped us, so it's totally fair for you to give us-" Sapnap started. George saw the glint in his eyes at the possibility of new gear, and despite the tense situation, he smiled. 

Techno sighed, getting up, mumbling something about Tommy, whatever that meant. George realized that the winged hybrid was nowhere to be found, and he started to sweat. _What if this was all a setup? That Dream wanted George dead? He was going to die, wasn't he?_ Finally, Techno emerged from the corner of George's eye, carrying Diamond weapons and enchanted armor. "You better give this back. But I'm not fighting the Egg." There was a pause; George could feel the shock settle into the air like dust.

"What? No, dude, we need you. You're the only person who can stand a chance against this Egg." Sapnap jabbed at the Egg's location on the map again, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"I'm done with fightin'. I'm not going to be your guy's weapon again," he said, and with the harshness in his voice, George guessed that the argument was done. Puffy nodded, understanding in her eyes as she got up, smiling. In the Community House, George saw the way Puffy acted when people started arguing. Her eyes traced back and forth between people, and she seemed to have shrunk in size.

But now, she was something entirely different. She stood with her back straight, her eyes gleaming at the thought of a plan, of a new ally, one who she knew was capable. At the realization that she would get her boy back, her duckling. And George, maybe he could get his best friend back too. His Dream. Not the one corrupted by the twisting vines of the Egg, but his Dream. 

"Thank you, Technoblade. Sorry for uh, hurting you, " she said sheepily, scratching at her hair.

Puffy then rustled around in her jacket, pulling out a gold compass. It certainly wasn't new; there were scratches and knicks in it all around. But Techno's eyes flared with brief excitement, and George realized why it mattered so much. Gold. "Here, take this. You probably already have a compass, but at least have it for compensation for us hurting you." 

"Oh, thank you. Uh, this. . . is really nice, " Technoblade mumbled quickly, clearing his throat loudly. All Puffy did was smile before pointing her head in the direction of the door. 

"Remember, meet at 12:00 sharp at George's house." He nodded, eyeing George one more time before George and the others walked outside. George blinked as the door closed, his breath-holding in the cold air. Sapnap didn't seem too bothered; he was always warm, although water seemed to extinguish his heat immediately. Puffy wrapped her coat around herself, and George closed his arms around his body.

It was cold, of course. But judging on how much cooler this biome could be, George got lucky. He was grateful that they weren't wearing any cotton. George had heard tales of travelers who died because their cotton shirts got wet with sweat and froze to death. 

"Alrighty. You ready?" Puffy turned her head to Sapnap, craning her head to look at George as they walked down the steps. Puffy seemed perfectly warm. Perhaps it was her wool-like hair or her multiple layers, but she seemed to fit perfectly in the weather. 

"Yup, I'm totally warm!" George said quickly, ignoring his red nose and his freezing fingers.

"Oh my gosh, you're totally lying!" Sapnap laughed, his hot breath catching in the air. "Awww Gogy, all cold! Aww- do you want to cuddle to stay warm because-"

"What? Sapnap, No! Get away!" George shrieked, ducking under Sapnap's outstretched arms. Puffy rolled her eyes, but George saw the slightest smile on her lips.

"Come here, George! Lemme- get- you!" Finally, Sapnap's arms wrapped around George's entire body. And while this was wildly uncomfortable, especially with Sapnap's smug face practically touching George's, George felt warm. He blinked, trying not to let his face get red in front of Sapnap's. "Oh no, has the wittle ice princess gotten warmed up-"

"Oh my gosh, Sapnap! Stoop!" he yelled again, although he didn't seem to realize he was smiling. The group trekked on, and George didn't want to admit he felt a bit better.

* * *

Was Dream alone in this world? Did he have no one to call to, no one to ask for help from?

Dream liked the stars. 

He was alone.

He curled around himself, around the crackling campfire as the night settled in. Technoblade must've had them by now. They were safe. 

Dream closed his eyes, allowing the fire to warm his feet and hands as he laid curled around it.

" **_I told you not to lie to me_ ** ," Dream awoke with a start, feeling himself panic. _He found out,_ Dream realized, feeling himself get sick.

"W-what? N-no, I told you everything-!" he started, getting on his knees.

" **_LIAR. LIAR! You went to Technoblade, didn't you?_ **" The voice sneered. Dream had never heard the voice this angry. He messed up. Badly.

"I- I needed to keep them-"

" **_You know what I can do to the Badlands, right?_ **" Dream felt his blood run cold. And for the first time in his life, Dream felt pure, unadulterated fear. Because he knew what the voice could do, and he could do nothing to stop it. Because it was all his fault.

"What? N-no, you said they were safe! You promised me you would do them no harm!" he didn't care that the panic in his voice was now exposed. He didn't care what consequences he would face for fighting back. It had his friends.

" **_And you lied to me. This is all your fault._ **" The voice echoed, and Dream's life fell apart in front of him. He shouldn't have gone behind its back. And now, the Badlands were going to pay for it.

"W-what are you going to do to them?" Dream asked, trying not to throw up. 

" **_They're under my control. I can do whatever I want them to do. Unless_ **," The voice trailed off, and Dream felt something stir in himself. 

"Unless what?"

" **_You take their place._ **" 

( _Dream unclipped his mask, feeling the heavy weight release from his face. He felt their eyes on his scarred face, focusing on the deeper ones, the ones that hurt him the most._

_He opened his eyes, expecting disgusted faces, ones of horror and anger. But when he opened his eyes, their faces were soft. Sapnap was smiling, awe-ing at a particular scar that went over his eye. George's face was red, although Dream didn't know why. And Bad had this look of utter concern, but one that was full of love._

_Bad's hand flew to Dream's face, rubbing on the deepest one that carved a chunk into his top lip, the one he got when he was just a boy. Bad smiled, and Dream let himself sink into Bad's hand, and the two stayed for a moment._

_"Dude, That's awesome! How come you never told me this? This is so cool!" Sapnap yelled, leaning forward, his finger tracing the one over his eyebrow. Bad leaned backward, smiling._

_"That is pretty cool. But does it hurt at all?" Bad asked softly, his eyebrows pressed together. Dream shook his head. Most of the scars were old, the most recent one being from the Duel between Dream and Technoblade. George stayed silent, although Dream saw his eyes flickering over to his face now and then._

_"D-Do I look alright? I'm not ugly, or-" Dream asked in a slight panic at George's silence, feeling himself sweat._

_"UGLY?!" Bad repeated, mostly in shock. "Of course not, you muffin head!"_

_"Dude, I'm serious you look cool!" Sapnap reassured, punching Dream in the arm. Dream found himself awaiting George's response for a snippy comment or a sarcastic remark._

_"You look very. . . nice," George said quickly before turning his head. Dream started to laugh, covering his face as his body shook with the effort._

_"You're such an idiot."_ )

Dream had messed up plenty of times. Too many times to count, in fact. But he wasn't going to let his friends pay for his mistakes. Not again.

"I. . . I'll take their place." Dream said softly, and the voice smiled, clapping its hand in delight.

" **_Excellent, Dear boy. Remember, I'm doing this because I love you."_ **the voice rang, but Dream bit the inner part of his cheek, feeling the slightest bit of hesitation.

"R-right. Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this angst. ( Ok, no I'm not )
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Puffy, George, and Sapnap awake in some sort of cavern, and hear someone shuffling upstairs. The person climbs downstairs, where they realize it's non-other than the Blood God, himself. They try to convince Technoblade to let them go, but he refuses. He made a promise. So they attempt to escape, with Puffy being able to pick the lock. They seem to win, but after Technoblade gets ahold of George, they stop attacking him. As soon as Puffy mentions that the Egg will stop at nothing, Technoblade agrees to help them. He will not fight though, but they thank him regardless. Captain Puffy gives Technoblade a gift before leaving.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dream is camping outside feeling more alone than ever. He misses them. But the Voice isn't happy with Dream's secretive exchange with Technoblade. The Voice threatens the Badlands, and with Dream fearing his friend's safety, agrees to take their place.


End file.
